


Pick Me Up

by aintbroken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintbroken/pseuds/aintbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has been quiet for years after they destroyed the Nemeton once and for all, Derek is 30 and owns a bookshop. Stiles is 23 and a deputy in BCSD. But nothing is ever quiet for long in this town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !
> 
> OST : Push - Sarah McLachlan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkYyRI-f7Vk)

_“Every time I look at you the world just melts away_  
_All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections_  
_You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am_  
_And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land”_

    Derek opened the door to the house and sighed. It had been a loooong day. He would have never believed that owning a bookshop and dealing with customers all day could be as difficult and troublesome as fighting Evil and Demons. Stiles was constantly laughing his ass off that he chose this line of work. But Derek loved books, they always had been his refuge, even now that things were good. And he somewhat wanted to share it with the world. He could have become a librarian but the people problem would have been the same. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. Stiles should be back soon and would be famished but Derek didn’t want to cook diner. He called their favorite Chinese take-out and ordered half the menu. He was restless, tired to the bone but it was like his skin was too small for him and he couldn’t stay put for a second. Twenty minutes later, a key turned into the lock and Stiles came in.  
\- Sourwolf ?  
Derek called back between clenched teeth.  
\- In here.  
He heard Stiles stumble to get his shoes off while hanging his uniform jacket and the young man appeared on the edge of his sight. Stiles must have sensed he was feeling off because he was unusually quiet. He came to Derek slowly, a small smile on his lips and reached for him. Derek couldn’t resist and grabbed him into a hug. Stiles laughed.  
\- Ok Sourwolf, I love you too, but I need… to breathe… Air in my lungs…  
Derek released him, apologizing. Stiles waved him off gently, got to the fridge and took out a Coke. Before he had the chance to turn back, Derek was once again in his space, nose stuck to his neck. Stiles sighed and asked.  
\- Ok. What’s wrong ?  
\- N’thing… How was your day ?  
Stiles shrugged.  
\- Nobody died, got maimed or broke a nail. It was blissfully uneventful. Spill it Der, you feel all wrong.  
Derek smirked, rubbing his growing erection on Stiles’ ass.  
\- I do ?  
Stiles rolled his eyes so hard that Derek could nearly see it and snorted.  
\- Oh my God, you’ve spent too much time with me.  
But he backed up into Derek some more, getting the friction going. Derek growled, his hand sliding on Stiles’ chest to get this show on the road faster. Just before he reached Stiles’ dick, the bell rang. They both groaned and Stiles turned in Derek’s arms.  
\- Chinese ?  
\- Yup.  
\- Keep this in mind, we’ll resume after diner, I’m starving.  
Derek nodded as Stiles kissed him and went to answer the door. He was always astonished to see how just a few minutes with Stiles close to him could make him forget about his shitty day. Stiles never brushed him off, never made him feel like he was overreacting (even when he obviously was). Derek looked at him talking to the delivery guy, flailing and laughing about something the man said. He knew he was lucky to have him. He had always known the young man was special, even when he was sixteen and a pain in his ass (well, figuratively at the time at least), and they had been friends and brothers in arms for years before their feelings towards one another had changed. It had been a scary time. Derek was so freaked out at the idea of being in love that it took several months, and all of Stiles’ patience, to make him see that the world wouldn’t end if he let himself be happy and loved. And it hadn’t. The past two years had been the happiest of his entire life. They got together, they fought, they made up, they laughed, they screamed, they had sex (a lot), they bought a house. Stiles was an infuriating smart ass with a big mouth and too caring for his own good. They were a team. Stiles was his constant, without him, he was lost. He heard the door close and Stiles came back in the kitchen, giving him one of his bright smiles. Derek couldn’t help it. He smiled back.

 

 _“You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe in_  
_You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe”_  
  
    The first thing Stiles heard when he came back to consciousness was Derek’s voice. He was screaming at someone, he sounded panicked and it chilled Stiles to the bones. He recognized his father’s voice too, calmer than Derek’s but worried nonetheless. Then the excruciating pain hit him and he whimpered. Someone said to him.  
\- Mr Stilinski ? Can you hear me ? Open your eyes…  
Stiles groaned. He wanted to but he couldn’t. He was so tired and everything hurt. Where was Derek ? People were rushing around him, poking and probing, and all he wanted was Derek, he needed him. Where was that hug that made everything better ? He needed it so badly. He heard another commotion somewhere near him, Derek screamed some more, closer, and the Sheriff talked at the same time.  
\- STILES !!  
\- Derek, let them do their job. Come on.  
\- LET GO OF ME !!!! STIIILLES……  
Stiles wanted to answer but he couldn’t articulate. He had to let Derek know he was ok. The werewolf sounded out of his mind and it scared Stiles. Derek was always so calm, the rock he could lean on anytime. If he was panicking, that must mean that Stiles looked as bad as he felt. Suddenly, another voice could be heard. Scott had arrived.  
\- Derek, stop it. Come with me, there’s nothing you can do.  
Derek growled at him and Stiles cringed internally. Scott was their Alpha, disrespect could end badly. Derek always had trouble submitting to Scott. He was lucky that the young man couldn’t care less about his status and let it go each time Derek broke werewolves’ protocol (it was kinda funny when you knew that Derek was the one who taught him basically everything !). Another wave of pain hit Stiles and he couldn’t breathe anymore. He vaguely heard people talking urgently above him before darkness engulfed him.

Stiles woke up suddenly, like he was jolting out of a bad dream, except that his body didn’t move. It was night, the only light in the room came from the monitors surrounding him. Their beep-beep were loud enough that they must be deafening to a werewolf’s hearing. Still, Derek and Scott were there, curled up as best as they could on small chairs. His father was sleeping on the more comfortable armchair. As soon as Stiles opened his eyes, Derek was by his side, grabbing his hand gently.  
\- Stiles ?  
Stiles croaked, squeezing back at best as he could.  
\- Eh Sourwolf… What happened ?  
\- You got shot.  
\- I did ?  
\- Yeah.  
Stiles felt the pain he was in lessen and he glanced at their joined hands. Derek’s veins were black and Stiles sighed.  
\- Fuck, this shit really is a nice trick. Don’t take too much though.  
\- Don’t worry, Scott and I take turns.  
Stiles nodded and smiled at his best friend who had woken up too.  
\- Eh Scotty.  
\- Eh Bro, how you’re feeling ?  
\- Peachy.  
Scott smiled gently.  
\- I’m going to head home now that you’re awake. I need to update Kira, she was worried sick for you.  
Stiles chuckled.  
\- Yeah, and we don’t want her to pop before I’m well enough to meet my godson !  
Scott smiled.  
\- No, we wouldn’t want that. Take care Bro, I’ll come back tomorrow.  
He squeezed Stiles’ foot under the covers and nodded at Derek before leaving. Stiles glanced at his still sleeping dad who looked ok. Stiles moved a little to get in a better position and cringed. Derek put a hand on his shoulder and said.  
\- Easy. The bullet got you in the chest and damaged some muscles. You were lucky it didn’t hit something major, but you’re going to need time to get better.  
\- Great. What happened exactly ? I don’t remember.  
Derek sighed.  
\- We’ll talk in the morning, you have to rest.  
Stiles whined.  
\- I can’t sleep without my pillow.  
Derek rolled his eyes.  
\- I know Stiles, that’s why I went home to pick it up. It’s your pillow you’re lying on.  
Stiles gave him the best “are you fucking kidding me” look that he could muster.  
\- Der, _you’re_ my pillow now.    
The werewolf looked taken aback, like he was expecting anything but that. And if Stiles felt a little ridiculous for being that sappy, it didn’t really matter, after all he had just got shot and nearly died, he was allowed to be a little sentimental. Derek glanced quickly at the Sheriff and shrugged. He removed his shoes and carefully lay next to his lover on the hospital bed. Stiles smiled and snuggled as best as he could into the werewolf’s chest. After a little while, Derek sighed.  
\- You scared the hell out of me.  
Stiles was mostly asleep by then and slurred.  
\- ’m sor’y Sou’wolf, didn’t mea’to.  
\- I know. It’s just… I can’t lose you, Stiles. It would end me.  
\- ’kno… S’ok Der… ’m ’k.  
Stiles felt the werewolf tug him closer gently and drift off to sleep.

 

_“I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe_  
_No matter what I say or do 'cause you're too good to fight about it_  
_Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go_  
_You won’t stoop down to battle but you never turn to go”_

    Stiles was pissed off. He was fed up. He was tired. He was angry. He was all of those things wrapped up and some more. It had been a month since he got out of the hospital and he was bored out of his fucking mind. He couldn’t do anything. The bullet had damaged some nerves along the muscles and he had trouble moving his right arm correctly. Even with physical therapy, managing simple tasks was still a mess. Like jerking off… Well, he could with his left hand but it wasn’t the same. So no satisfactory jerk-off sessions, and no sex. Like at all… Since it happened !! And he’s not even talking about wild sex where they ended up in weird or acrobatic positions. Derek would barely want to cuddle let alone fuck him. Stiles had begged for a blow job or even a good hand job, at that point, he’d take anything, but Derek said it wasn’t a good idea, that it was too soon. Derek treated Stiles like he was made of glass, like he was going to break at the barest touch. And it was driving Stiles fucking mad. And he had enough of this shit. Tonight, he was getting laid, whether his werewolf cock-block was on board or not. He was seriously grumpy and keyed up when Derek got home.  
\- Stiles ?  
Stiles grumbled to himself, low enough that even Derek’s ears couldn’t pick it up.  
\- Why do you call for me as if I could be somewhere else ? It’s not like I could fucking drive.  
Derek entered the living room and gave Stiles a huge smile.  
\- Eh you !  
Stiles didn’t look up from the screen. He was playing Mario Kart with one hand and it wasn’t the best idea he had, he kept falling of Rainbow Road. He could see that Derek had stopped but he didn’t say anything. The werewolf sat next to him on the couch but didn’t try to kiss him.  
\- You ok ? You smell all wrong.  
\- Yeah, well it may be because I fucking don’t smell like you anymore ?  
Stiles jumped on his feet, throwing the controller on the table and stomped into the kitchen to get something to drink. He heard Derek whisper an “oooook” and get up to join him.  
\- Stiles…  
Stiles turned around so fast he nearly lost his balance.  
\- It’s me isn’t it ? It’s my fault you don’t want to touch me right ? I’m fucking useless. I can’t do anything, I can’t even jerk off and you barely even kiss me. And… Fuck…  
Stiles slid a hand over his face. He was exhausted and frustrated and he didn’t understand. He didn’t get what went wrong. They were like bunnies, screwing all the time and now ? He didn’t even remember what it felt to feel Derek’s skin against his own. To his horror, he felt tears gather in his eyes. That wasn’t supposed to happen that way, he had a whole speech prepared, his pros and cons neatly labeled in his head. He was supposed to make his point, get fucked and be happy, not cry like a little girl.    
\- FUCK !  
He threw the Coke into the sink and stormed outside the house. Derek called him back but he didn’t listen and kept walking. It was pointless, of course, the werewolf had joined him in two long strides.  
\- Stiles, what the hell are you doing ?  
\- ’m leaving.  
Derek sighed.  
\- I can see what… Planning to go where exactly ?  
\- To my dad’s… At least, maybe he’ll be happy to see me.  
Derek groaned.  
\- Stiles, don’t be ridiculous…  
Stiles stopped and looked at him, pointing a finger to Derek’s chest.  
\- Me ridiculous ? Me ? You’re the one who’s being stupid !  
Derek lifted an eyebrow.  
\- I am ?  
\- Yeah.  
Before the werewolf could answer, Stiles had started to walk away again.  
\- Stiles stop… I’m sorry.  
\- Like hell you are.  
Derek came to stand before him, blocking his path. He cupped Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed him. Stiles whined, his brain exploding in a flurry of “finally” and “fuck yeah want” before he reined himself and pushed Derek away.  
\- No. No way… Too easy. Let me go…  
Derek grabbed Stiles by his good arm and tugged him back into his chest, whispering.  
\- What’s wrong with you ?  
Stiles felt all his strength leave him and couldn’t resist the comfort, snuggling to Derek.  
\- You don’t want me anymore.  
\- That’s not true, and you know that. You’re injured.  
Stiles groaned and backed off, angry again. This rollercoaster of emotions was really starting to get annoying !  
\- My arm is ! Just my arm… Not my ass, not my mouth, not my dick… I don’t see why my funky arm keeps you from sexing me up !!  
Derek lifted an eyebrow at Stiles’ outburst, fighting a smile, but stayed calm and said :  
\- I just don’t want to hurt you.  
Stiles exploded.  
\- BUT I WANT YOU TO !! I want to feel something else than fucking useless !! I want to feel you for fuck’s sake. I miss you Derek. I miss us !  
The waterworks were back and Stiles didn’t know what to do or say to make Derek understand.  
\- I just need you…  
Derek was silent for a while, Stiles staring at the ground, uncomfortable. Then suddenly, he was swept up in the werewolf’s arms and carried bridal-style back to their house. Stiles squeaked.  
\- What the fuck… Carrying me like a girl isn’t the best way to make me feel better you know.  
Derek snorted.  
\- I would have carried you fireman’s style if it wouldn’t have put pressure on your shoulder, idiot.  
\- Oh… Yeah… Good call.  
Derek pecked him on the lips and pushed the door open with a foot. He directly went to their room and gently deposed Stiles on the bed, but he didn’t join him on it, standing with his hands to his sides. Stiles was opening his mouth to say something clever when Derek shut him off with a raised eyebrow.  
\- Ok I’m going to say this once and you’re going to listen. I want you. I always want you. But I’ve been scared to touch you because I know how we can be and I didn’t want to hurt you more than you already are. You got these crazy ideas in your fucking mind that are wrong on so many levels. So I’m going to make love to you, and you’re going to let me. Even if you think that a little rough sex is what you need right now, I won’t give it to you. Understood ?  
Stiles nodded, a little taken aback, but he smirked and said :  
\- I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that much Sourwolf.  
Derek rolled his eyes and finally, fucking finally, joined him on the bed. Stiles grabbed him and tried to manhandle the werewolf as best as he could to get him to lie on him. Derek growled and batted his hand away.  
\- Behave or I’ll stop everything and go sleep on the couch.  
Stiles huffed.  
\- Then fucking do something !  
\- Impatient.  
\- YEAH !! It’s been weeks Derek…  
\- I know… ’m sorry…  
Derek started to kiss/bite Stiles’ neck, making him squirm. He stayed there for a while, lapping at the skin, leaving his scent and marks all over. Stiles was already painfully hard and Derek hadn’t even reached his collarbone (the left one of course, the werewolf was meticulously staying off the right side). Stiles whined a little, so wounded up he couldn’t even take the foreplay. Derek seemed to get it though and he stopped his neck fetish to get down lower, much much lower.  
\- Sssshhhh, I got you.  
Stiles nearly fist pumped at the sound of the lube bottle being opened and sighed when a finger gently started stroking his entrance. At the same time, Derek took the head of Stiles’ cock in his mouth. He sucked at the precome, growling low in his throat, sending vibrations down Stiles’ dick. The young man couldn’t resist and tried to fuck himself on the finger still playing at his hole. Derek released his cock and nipped at his hip.  
\- Stiles…..      
\- Come on Der… Please ??  
Derek sighed and gave him a look that meant he was being a pain and that the werewolf was annoyed but frankly, Stiles couldn’t care less. He was so close to getting what he’d wanted for weeks now, no way he was staying still and waiting for it to happen.  
\- Can we move this a little faster… Like a lot… Like you fingering me right the fuck now ?  
\- And they say romance is dead…  
But thankfully, Derek obliged and let his finger slip past the ring of muscles. Stiles moaned and resisted the urge to yell “finally”. Stiles thrust as best as he could on Derek’s finger and the werewolf let him, sighting. To Stiles’ delight, he added a second finger quickly, making Stiles clench up and moan.  
\- Hell yes… Don’t stop Sourwolf…  
Derek hummed, resuming his cock sucking, adding a third finger and curling them making Stiles whimper. It was going to be over embarrassingly fast if Derek kept going like that and Stiles voiced his concern.  
\- Der… I really really want you inside me. Like really, really…  
\- Not yet…  
\- Ok let me rephrase that…  
But he didn’t have time. Derek’s fingers found his prostate and Stiles bucked against his hand, seeing stars.  
\- Now, now… I need you right the fuck now Derek…  
\- Gods you’re bossy…  
But the werewolf took his fingers out of Stiles nonetheless, bending a little to kiss him thoroughly before grabbing the lube once more and slick himself up. He went back to kissing Stiles, hooking his legs around his hips and pressing into him slowly. Stiles grunted under the pressure and Derek froze. Stiles flailed, cursing.  
\- Fuck, no don’t stop… Why are you stopping ??  
Derek mumbled against his neck.  
\- Don’t wanna hurt you.  
\- You don’t… Come on…  
Derek sighed and resumed his thrusts, gently at first, giving Stiles time to adjust. Soon he was moaning his head off, sliding his hand in Derek’s hair, whispering nonsense in his ear. He was already so fucking close, his cock trapped between them, enjoying the friction.  
\- Der…  
\- I know, love… I know…  
The werewolf adjusted his angle and went for deeper and faster thrusts, hitting Stiles’ prostate dead-on. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, hugging him close, and came so hard he blacked out for a second. Derek groaned, buried his face in Stiles’ neck and came deep inside of him. After a little while, Stiles managed to find his voice back.  
\- Fuck Sourwolf, that was awesome !  
Derek smiled into his neck.  
\- Yeah.  
The werewolf kissed him some more before withdrawing slowly and getting up. Stiles groaned.  
\- Where you going ?  
Derek didn’t answer, got into the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth. That was one of Stiles favorite part. The sex was awesome of course, but the careful way Derek always cleaned him up made his heart swell with so much love he didn’t know what to do with that. Derek came back to snuggle against him, nose in his neck, sighing happily. Stiles was already drifting off to sleep, exhausted by too much emotions. His shoulder was hurting him but it was worth it. He hadn’t felt that good since before the shooting. He turned his head to kiss Derek’s forehead and whispered.  
\- Love you Sourwolf… So much…  
He could feel Derek’s smile against his skin.  
\- I love you too, baby. Now sleep.  
The endearments came only during or post sexcapades and it was something Stiles cherished a lot. He smiled, reached for Derek’s jaw and gently patted the stubble there before sleep took him over.

 

_"Your love is just the antidote when nothing else will cure me_  
_There are times I can’t decide when I can’t tell up from down_  
_You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown_  
_But you pick me up and brush me off and tell me I'm OK_  
_Sometimes that’s just what we need to get us through the day”_

    Derek was giving a customer his change back when Liam came barreling inside the shop.  
\- Dereeeekkk… You heard ????  
The werewolf raised an eyebrow at the young man and gave his best “come back soon” smile to the guy in front of him who hurried out. He turned to Liam and growled.  
\- Heard what ?  
\- There’s a hostage situation of some sort at the coffee shop. BCSD keeps anyone from coming too close. Is Stiles working right now ?  
Derek felt his blood run cold. Of course Stiles was working right now. Where would Stiles be but in the middle of a potential shooting ? It’d been nearly six months since he’d been injured and he’s been happily back at work for the past two months. Derek tried his best to keep the possessiveness and worry under control. And he was succeeding, at least Stiles hadn’t complained yet, so he guessed he was being smooth. But now, he was bordering on full blown panic. Stiles was working, there may be shots fired and last time something like that happened, he had to watch the love of his life suffer for months. Derek grabbed his phone and called his boyfriend. It rang and went to voicemail. Derek cursed and tried again, Liam looking at him worriedly. Derek tried a least ten times before the call finally connected. Stiles’ voice whispered urgently.  
\- What ?  
Derek growled.  
\- What what ? Are you ok ??  
\- Derek… Fuck… Yeah I’m fine, we have the situat…  
Shots were heard and the connection was cut. Derek swore and tried to call Stiles again and again and again but no answer. Derek left the counter and told Liam to mind the shop before running to the coffee shop two blocks away. When he arrived, it was chaos. People were screaming, some were injured, EMTs were on scene and took care of the wounded. But Derek couldn’t see or smell Stiles anywhere. He spotted the Sheriff and ran to him.  
\- Sheriff !!  
The man lifted an eyebrow.  
\- Derek ? What are you doing here ?  
\- Where’s Stiles ?  
The Sheriff shrugged.  
\- Somewhere… I saw him after the assault.  
Derek felt an immense relief washed over him. The Sheriff was watching him, concerned.  
\- Derek, I don’t think he’ll appreciate seeing you lurking around.  
Derek cringed. He knew that but he couldn’t help it. Since Stiles had been back to work, the werewolf was worried sick about him. Well, he had always been worried but now, it has gotten a little out of control. And the Sheriff was right, if Stiles knew he was there, he would go ballistic. Derek gave the man a small smile and left quickly. He was about to turn around the corner when someone grabbed his arm and he found himself face to face with a very pissed off Stiles.  
\- What the hell are you doing here Derek ?  
Derek cringed.  
\- I…  
\- You’re following me now ?  
Stiles’ cheeks were a dangerous shade of red and Derek knew he was fucked. He steeled himself against the lashing he was about to take.  
\- I’m not following you. Liam came to tell me there had been a situation and that you were there and I… panicked.  
\- You panicked ?  
\- Yeah.  
Stiles went silent, trying to keep his temper in check, after all they were in the middle of the street, and a lot of his co-workers were watching them curiously.  
\- Derek, you can’t keep doing that.  
Stilles’ voice was so low and quiet that Derek had to double check that he heard correctly. The young man didn’t sound mad, just disappointed and that hurt Derek a lot more. He didn’t want to bother Stiles, or to make him uncomfortable, it’s just he couldn’t help it and he needed Stiles to understand. He grabbed the young man by the arm and tugged him in an alley.  
\- Stiles, I’m sorry… I’m not doing this on purpose, I’m just so fucking worried about you, all the time. When I think about you getting hurt, I can’t breathe Stiles. I can’t… It’s like I can’t function properly without you and I hate that… I hate that so much… And, at the same time, I love it because it means that you’re my Mate and that I can’t live without you. And I would never have thought I would get that you know, and now that I have… I can’t imagine being without you.  
Derek stopped talking and sucked a deep breath. Stiles put a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. Derek sighed into the kiss, grabbing Stiles closer to him, and buried his face in his neck. Stiles said.  
\- I get what you mean, Sourwolf, I really do. And I’m sorry I got shot and scared you and all. But I’m worried too, I’m worried something would happen to you too.  
Derek snorted.  
\- Yeah, like anything could happen to me in a bookshop that is not a paper cut !  
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
\- Even if things have quieted down for now, there are still Alphas and Hunters and others things that can kill you. And I don’t want to live without you either. Because, even if I don’t have the wolf’s instinct to mate for life, you’re mine. You’re it for me. So yeah, I got it but you have to let go nonetheless.  
Derek sighed. Stiles was right, he knew that. He grumbled.  
\- I can’t not worry about you.  
\- I know. Just… Try to not burst on a crime scene like you’re going to save the day ? Our fighting days are over you know ?  
Derek smirked and kissed Stiles before hugging the shit out of him.  
\- I’ll try, I promise.  
\- Good. And I have to tell Liam to learn to shut his big mouth… Seriously, that kid !! Ok, Sourwolf, I have to get back there. You ok ?  
Derek nodded. He was as ok as he could be.  
\- Yeah, go. I love you.  
Stiles smirked and kissed him quickly before running away, throwing an “I love you more” up his shoulder. One day, this human would be the death of him. If it could be in 60 years, he would be grateful. He took his phone out off his pocket and texted Stiles.

* I’ll make it up to you tonight *

Stiles’ text came barely two minutes later.

¤ I’ll hold you to that big guy Stop worrying, you’ll get grey soon otherwise ¤

Derek snorted and pocketed back the phone. Sometimes he wondered how he could be that much into that smart mouthed guy. He took a deep breath and went back to his shop. He couldn’t wait to be tonight.


End file.
